Lord Of The Kens
by DaddyKennethHancock
Summary: the third story in the triliogy for kens adventures and how he became the daddy be is.


Everyone seems to be a hater of ken. Little do they know but they'll wake up tomorrow covered in the Kenspectors jizz. Stuck.

And they'll have to eat their way out of it too. That's if they can even open their mouths after kens roped his cum over them to seal them shut. Guess they'll just have to swim through the lake of cum then. That's if ken also hasn't tied their hands together with his cum rope. Well then they'll have to swim limbless through the thick creamy substance.

That's if daddy hasn't put his tracking chips up there holes so that can idkentify them. Tracking chips in the shape of each of his chodes with the biggest tracking chip for his favourite explorer.

Ken explicitly made sure before shoving the chode tracking chips not to have the biggest one go up nimhs ass. Instead, on the night when he flew through the twins room whilst they were sleeping in twin beds, she would receive a far different gift from daddy. A note.

Jams approached the note "lol what ?" He exclaimed whilst looking up at his ikendentical twin. Attached to the note was a suspicious key and a ring. Jams's hands began to sweat once he'd finished reading the note.

'WHAT DOES IT SAY' Nimh the ikendentical twin cried out. 'Oops I didn't have my glasses on lol ' laughed the blind panda. 'Ugh you little shit ' sighed nimh. She kenspected the lengthy note and began to read... " if you cum up to the door

And find your entry's blocked. Push this in the hole and turn. The door shall then be unlocked. But every explorer knows. There's always two sides to your fate. Choose the wrong door. And an angry daddy awaits ;). Choose carefully with this key . This ring will aid your Twincest. Make me a happy daddy. I can only wish you all the best ".

Jams put the key in the right hand door because he's not thicc and right is right... right? Inside was a not very happy daddy. Ken wrapped his legs around jams and nimh looked on in horror and amusement as her twin was slowly suffocated between the legs of GOD who is also ken. No wonder god is also the father the sun and the holy sprite. Kendadgod then looked at nimh who looked back with fear, lust and hatred. She jumped out of her conveniently open window and landed on a conveniently placed mattress outside. As she started to run, she saw ken emerge from the semen and grow an extra...

Willy out of the palm of his right hand. The daddy's paused, and exhaled. The cold, bitter breath swarmed in the serene moonlight, contrasting to the fury of the daddy's uproar. He raised the wand cock towards the starry sky, twirling and twisting it around; stirring trouble and horniness into the hearts of his fans. Nimh, the silly bitch, turned around. Her jaw dropped. Drool dripped from her tongue and onto her chest. Not a muscle dared to defy the daddy up ahead. She froze. With one hand on his hip, and the other whisking his wand, the enormous daddy dropped his trousers. The thiccccccc bulge that once belonged in his pants, was now sprawled along the street, not yet disturbed from its slumber. The veins were bulging along his cock, capturing the attention of nimh. The horny daddy giant grinned, and began to swing his balls from side to side; hypnotising nimh to climb onto the chode, that distinctively looked like a bridge now. She obeyed. The wonder cock swung up, now stiffening, and having and blood coursing through its thicccccc veins. The schlong extkended. Nimh now stood on the level height of the chode, around the area of the waist, a full 69 metres away from the daddy. Ken chuckled, kentinuing to wave is wand. "I Kenspect you're going to start obeying me now", he grinned a horny grin. His watch struck 6:09. "It's time to face the music", Kenneth cried, kentinuing to stiffen further, "looks like I'm going to have to send you somewhere so that you truly appreciate your daddy". Nimh wailed, "DADDYYYY NOOOO", she sat now on his chode in tears, whilst fingering her pussy in the abkense of her twin. Daddy raised the wand cock in the sky, and with an all mighty force, swung down and zapped his new child of the Kenneth orgy-nisation. "Alli-ken-zam", the cheeky cock king prevailed. Jizz shot out the end of the wand coating her, and cleansing her from her sins of twincest. She vanished, leaving behind only regiments of dusts, floating like flotsam, alone. This would only be the beginning to how Ken's biggest secret, finally was revealed.

Meanwhile jams was suffocating inbetween the juicyyyyy legs of KEN who had hindered his escape with his twin. The note was safely tucked in the palms of jams sweaty hands whilst he was melting in daddy's insufferable heat of 69 . Although Ken's smoking hot ass could make anyone's clothes melt and have sweat roll off their body like a fountain. Finally after what seemed like 69 years of torture, jams was released into the open space.

"U almost choked me "

Jams gasped whilst fighting for his breath

"Like the way nimh does lol " giggled the breathless panda.

He observed the note further. The silly panda noticed that the note was torn at the bottom. They were the missing pieces to daddy's note.

Jams looked around to find himself surrounded in a circular room filled with doors of many shapes and sizes. On each door was a number. His eyes wandered to the red door on far right, concealed in the shadow of KEN.

66... 67...68...

And the holy number... 69..

"Jamsssssss" the horny voice of Ken hissed at the now trembling jams. To his Kenspecting horror, the daddy was just 69 inches away from him. Jams saw the massive sideways boners grow in horniness as the handles daddy approached.

"Behind one of these doors is your ikendentical twin "

the daddy began to unzip his pants. Out burst his hard, swollen cock, ready to kenfect all his unfortunate victims

"Behind the others are your worst fears ... "

Ken grinned his sly pedophilic grin. He picked his cock up and carefully aimed it Jams, almost mimicking the shape of a gun.

"You have 69 seconds to choose..."

Jams the lost panda was still kenfused.

"Lol Who's the other dick for??? "

he questkened looking at the second Ken boner.

Ken placed his hand above the secondary sideways boner, smiling. He maintained dead eye contact with the lost panda (although the panda couldn't exactly see his daddy back bc he's blind like the other blind mice). Daddy glanced at his boner and began chuckling to himself, and just like the broomstick scene in Harry Potter, ken began to scream at his wonder cock "UP", grinning so as he did it. The cock shot up and straight into his hand, and just like the way he'd slide into jams's dms, he began sliding down he's sweating daddy hand down to the girthy base of his willy, tightening his grip. The blood in it trapped, and the pressure within it grew, turning now into a purplish colour and looking as if it was about to burst. Kenneth exhaled. Ken now had himself a new wand to play with. The wand began dancing in his hand as he spun it around. "Go on jams- there'll be a treat behind the door if you choose correct", ken grinned, offering his watery saliva dripping from his mouth. Jams spun round, and approached the crimson door nobly named 69. He placed his sweat-soaked hand on the knob; which oddly felt squishy and soft. The silly panda exclaimed "lol", and turned the hadle, unlocking the door. It opened. The wand cock shot up jams's ass. He squealed. Reluctantly ken restrained jams's screams with the salty palm of his daddy hand, whilst positioning the cock gun beside jams's head. In front of jams now stood two more doors. Not just any door. They were both idkentical; and looked just like the one door everyone knew. James Door. "It's time to make a decision", exerted ken, still restraining jams as they waddled through door 69, "one James Door will take you through to your sister for twincest; the other to an island with graham- tick tock". With that, the 69 seconds began.

As jams looked at the two doors, beads of sweat on his head turned into beads of semen as ken drew closer. He was sure the c*ck clock was going to reach zero soon and he was sure he was never going to be strangled by his sister again (what does that mean btw). Jams reluctantly looked at the clock to see how much longer he had, only to discover a magnificent sight - the clock wasn't moving from 69 seconds! Jams stopped to ask ken: why isn't your clock working lol? Ken responded with a low growl and a second clock erupted from the ground beside him. "One clock will appear every second until there are sixty nine clocks" ken boomed. More and more clocks erected themselves out of the suelo and jams realised this could be the end for him. He remembered his incorrect answer of the right door from before, so he moved cautiously towards the left door and twisted the handle. A groaning noise escaped from the slightly open door which reminded jams of his sister. "5" Ken's clocks exclaimed. "4, 3, 2, 1," jams opened the left hand door and stepped through to find...

Just like the the Idkentical Warren twins, both James doors were unsurprisingly Idkentical in height and Idkentical in appearance apart from one minor detail.

They had unidkentical codes.

The blind panda glanced aimlessly at the kenigmatic codes. He adjusted his fragile lenses to aid his poor vision so that he might be able to see past his blindness and decipher the code (or as some may call it - 'crack kenigma).

The poor panda froze dead in his tracks when he realized the codes were in fact kennethmatic equations from the new 6-9 GCSE spekenification, an absolute horror he had withstood and omitted about 6.9 weeks ago.

Ken, who had his loaded gun still attentively cocked behind jams, chuckled to the kenfusion of the ill-fated explorer. " _open one of these doors, if you wish to go far, solve my little puzzle, then you'll crack kenigma_"

the horny daddy recited still gripping tightly onto the sheath of his cock. " _I'll give you a clue , to help you win, behind door 69, is your beloved twin_"

Jams read the codes

6k-9= 405_ was carefully printed on the left James door. The right James door had beautifully imprinted the second code _9k-6=858_.

Kenneth anxiously studied the time on his watch

"Tick tock strikes my granddaddy clock" urged the horny daddy, his cock hardening in anticipation. He slapped his cock against his palms in an act of impatience. Jams rushed to solve the eqkenations. His brain suddenly recalled the vast amount of useless knowledge infused into his brain over the lengthy 69 weeks of the 6-9 gcse spekenification. Numbers, formulas, equations and shapes all swarmed his brain. All of the meaningless learning and 9669 hours of hard work came down to this final exam. The kenzam...

"IVE CRACKED IT " jams screeched "IVE CRACKED KENIGMA".

"The first doors 69 lol" he giggled wiping the sweat off his forehead , feeling quite proud of himslef. As for the second James door, well it's up to you to solve...

He wasted no time. Jams slammed the door open and escaped to room 69 in hopes of finding his sister, his other half, but more importantly, his Idkentical twin - nimh.

His ecstatic joy was only met with even more kenfusion when he discovered what or even _who_ was behind ROOM 69.

In front of jams stood a certain g he wasn't Kenspecting. With torn clothes, holes stretched to the size of a shower drain, long flowing ebkeny hair, recently smashed glasses, and crispy shoes; there stood the office slut on the soft yellow sand dune, crying from her kenishment. The panda gasped and backed away from the prostitute, desperately trying to escape- but it was too late. Ken had now slammed the door shut, desserting the panda and slut in an kenvironment nobody was Kenspecting. The gentle waves brushed along the shore, collapsing and retrieving to the draw of the sea. Above burnt the blistering son, blinding the panda and hoe; despite the fact they were already blind to start with. Behind them arched over the dick shaped trees, casting shade among them. The wispy clouds sat in the pastel blue sky, spelling out kentopia. But worst of, all around them stood the 69 billion grains of sand. As jams was now settled to his surroundings, Wv grabbed hold of the silly panda, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Jams, look what you made him jew", wailed wavi reaching for a log, and shoving it up her pussy, stripping off the bark as it ventured deeper and deeper. "You don't understand what this place is", she cried once again, like the typical whining bitch she was, "everyday graham cums to this island and we do something differkent together". "lol like what", asked the silly panda, now forming stiff nips over what Graham might do to him. "JAMS", the whining bitch kentinued, "tonight is cu...cu..cu". She hesitated. "What?", the kentrigued panda questkened, ready to have his holes resized. "CUM DINE WITH ME", she moaned. "Hello there", laughed a familiar voice. Silence. Neither of them dared to mutter a word. They turned around only to be greeted with the paedophilic face of graham, holding nothing but a box of goldken Graham's.

The dumb whore and the silly panda stood still, staring silently at the notorious box of goldken grahams. Wv tried to slither away from the scenario like the typical snake she was but realized she wouldn't make it past 69 meters, well, because she was blind, just like the panda. Even more blind since her glasses were smashed into 69 million fragments of glass. The two explorers observed anxiously as Graham immersed his left hand deep into the abyss of his swollen hole. He began tugging at a certain cylindrical object which consequently proceeded to make its way down his tunnel. With one final tug, the scout rapist extracted the object from within his hole.

"A jam jar???"

Questkened the silly panda, his nips hardening at the mere thought of all the naughty things he and the rapist could do.

"Well, you should have kenspected the unkenspected..."

the prostitute suggested whilst she pushed the log in and out of her pussy, using it like a dildo as a substitute for the abkennce of her precious daddy's cock. Wv wasn't daddy's whore for nothing.

"You both shall cum dine with me ;)"

winked the naughty rapist. His horniness caused blood to stream through his veins until it was all rushing into his Willy, allowing it to expand in size. His cock appeared to look like a balloon now - swollen and waiting to pop . Now quite clearly visible to the explorers, it was continuously increasing in size to the sight of his next yummy meal - the whore and panda. Yummmmmm...

Graham hauled the explorers closer to him with the aid of his extending willy.

"JAMSS HELPPPP" squealed the helpless bitch as she tried desperatly to cling onto the pandas arm.

"Lol" smiled jams as he clutched the jam jar preskented to him

" Yh sorry I can't help lol "

Replied the panda

"HES GOING TO ANALLY RAPE US JAMSSS"

The panda felt quite sorry for the poor slut, getting her holes resized every day must be quite exkenhausting. He remembered the ring. The ring from Ken.

"Lol Wear this "

he advised as he slid the ring onto Wv's finger - the finger that she uses to finger herself whilst her daddy was gone. With that one small gesture, grahams cock crumbled onto the floor with a hideous cry which subkenuently made the birds in the dick shaped trees swarm out of the island. This disturbance in nature was only the start of the explorers decent into savagery.

"Guess the ring is only thing that'll bring order into this island lol' implied the retarded panda.

Wav sighed a breath of relief thinking she had escaped all the pieces of shit on this Island. Her eye caught an odd shape looming over the horizon. The bin like shape, juxtaposing with the vibrant surroundings, fumbled along the sun kissed sand dunes. Wv the whore noticed that it was not in fact a bin but a another piece of shit in green clothing. She sighed

'What the fuck are you doing here??? "

Corag stood dumbfound, like the usual retard he was. His ginger hair was wet, unlike WV's pussy, which hadn't received attention in almost 69 days from her daddy. The clothes on his body too were wet, now tight; looking like they were about to rip off him. "Graham poured water all over me", the retard exclaimed, "I think he's trying to remove my clothes". Slut and panda took out a finger each, and wiped up some of the juices cascading down from his nipples, and licked it- studying the flavours. "That isn't milk lol", the lost panda giggled, stiffening his nips as now he recognised the taste. "WAIT", the dirty slut proclaimed, "this is Dan's jizz". The pandas nips tightened again from the ere mention of the most aggressive daddy in bed. "Oh shit", the cunt exclaimed again, swearing like he barely did as the good child of daddy ken, "there's more than just us on the island". They all took a moment to assess the situatken. "We need to build shelters", squeaked the horny Wv, "preferably a scout hut so daddy cum save us". "No we need to go hunt for food", suggested Carrag, well known for being a fat fuck. They kentinued to argue, as the ash clouds coated the sky, and it began to rain. Each explorer opened their mouths to taste the luscious drops from the semen sky. The slut opened her mouth, only to taste her favourite snack. "GOLDKEN GRAHAMS", the slag exclaimed. The panda opened his mouth, and soon he could taste them too. The retard carrag opened his mouth, but his Kenspectations were shattered, as he felt a long, hairy willy being shoved down his throat. He choked, making spluttering sounds, feeling his heart fall apart just like the hoes life. "It's time for a bowl of goldken Graham's", the diabolical rapist roared. The rapist produced four bowls from his soar, stretched hole after laying them on the floor. Shards of goldken graham goodies dispersed from the sky and into each bowl. "Time to add some milk", the very naked rapist laughed, ripping off Corag's pants, and grabbing his dick, beginning to milk him. The retard cried, "GRAHAM NOOO NOT AGAIN", as milk began squirting from his own willy. Graham lifted each bowl to carrick a hose as began to produce more frothy formula. Corag collapsed to the ground, helpless, with the cream still running down his leg as it kentinued to be produced. The rapist handed each of them a bowl screaming, "you said you were hungry, now, CUM DINE WITH ME". Wv trembled with fear, petrified of what this man responsible for the rape of ten scout boys would do to her. Jams giggled, now rubbing his nips from anticipatken of what this bad, bad daddy would do to him. They began to eat their bowls of delight, when all of a sudden their world began to spin round them. Gradually they lost vision, despite the fact the two non-gs were already blind fucks to start with. The rapist laughed with ecstasy. Instantly, they passed out, unaware of what graham would do next.

The bowls of frothy formula in front of the ecstatic explorers was enough to make all of them want to throw up their breakfasts all over the floor. "Speaking of food" corag said, breaking the fourth wall as he said so, "what shall we eat?" The panda then said "There seems to be no alternative to sand, each other or..." he looked at the bowls in front of them. "Actually only those two." Graham heard this and screeched "didn't you hear? Cum dine with me means EAT UP!!!" The three people (each heroes in their own special way) sprinted down the beach away from their worst sexual nightmare. In the distance they could hear faint... singing? What was it? All they could do was run towards it and away from... they didn't want to think about what was behind them. As they approached the voices, they could make out some words such as "we don't swear" and "everyone be nice" along with a large amount of voices harmoniously singing the lyrics to a song. A familiar face seemed to be leading the army. He wore a smart, clean shirt with no semen stains (unlike the three heroes) and had a gold badge which glinted in the hot desert sun. "Hi" he squealed. As he pronounced the "i" his voice cracked so hard it could barely be heard by the three escapists. Could it be him? The one person who had not really been featured in the story yet? (rude). Was it... the Door?

"James????"

Questkened the disheveled bitch.

"James door??"

the whore corrected herself. Wv's clothes penetrated in Graham's sickly cum were now filthier than the dirty, pathetic excuse of a slut she was.

"Umm... hello?"

Squeaked the fragile voice. His fair hair and crystal blue eyes mirrored the innokent nature within him - the innokence which would soon turn savage in the midst of this uncivilized kenvironment. He had been concealed safely from all the impurities of the world... all the swear words and inappropriate sexual references were atrocities which he had simply ignored, until James was forced to interact with Wv the dirty whore and corag the dumb shit on one unkenfortunate evekening. It was simply made worse by the fact that he was now trapped on an island with Jams jam jar Warren and the two bitches.

"How are we going to get out ?"

Questkened the only voice of reason - jams door.

"I have a very bueno plan."

Corag boasted like the typical little shit he was. He kenjoyed pretending to know what he was doing even though everyone (Kenspecially Wv) knew he would always be wrong.

"Let's make a fire " the dumb whore suggested.

"What So you can burn down kentopia the same way you burnt your fucking shoes on silver d of e????. "

Complained corag like the cunt he was.

Jams the jam jar lost interest in this meaningless conversation.

"Lol where's my ikendentical twin??" The panda squeaked. He was longing for the intimate Twincest the ikendentical pair would have each evening at the bottom of the stairs usually after being sent there by their madre for being naughty at dinner. Out of the vertex of the panda's eye glistened a certain material. A note. It was resting comfortably on top of the goldken, sun burnt sand. Jams picked it up whilst motioning for the incomplete group of g's to cum over and kenspect the note.

What was written on the note left the unkenfortunate explorers feeling considerably more perplexed.

"I have forgotten to mention

A very important note

Will the following explorers please

Take off all of their clothes ;)"

jams jam jar_

james door_

carrick_

Wavi_

Ken_

Carrag gasped. Jams nips stiffened in terror. Wv's pussy began dripping down her aching thighs to the slight mention of her precious daddy's name. She couldn't suppress her innate desires any longer. The whore began to finger herself to the joy of this news. Ken. Ken Hancock. Carrag noticed ink marks smudged on the back of the note too. More writing. The panda flipped over the note and proceeded to Kenspect he new information. A hungry daddy's waiting

A daddy handsome and tall

Not the kenspector or the merchant

A daddy greater than them all"

The g's sensed a familiar smell. The smell of a rapist. Graham. He was standing right behind them, his bare flesh on display, slowly sizzling away in the heat of the sun. His horny laugh now a bloodthirsty snarl.

"You'll cum dine with us all now"

The rapist roared in fury. He clutched on to the base of his hairy cock. Slowly, Graham glided his hands up his shaft and onto the tip of is erect cock. The explorers observed in utter disgust as the rapist began to pull away at his foreskin, gradually peeling the skin further and further down his cock, the same way one would peel a banana. He kentinued unzipping his skin off, gradually revealing a new body underneath the old wrinkly skin until he reached his face. He paused, allowing the g's to build up their anxiety. With one final swift motion, the rapist discharged every inch of skin off his visage, finally exposing his true identity. The explorers stood dumbfounded and mouth wide open. Was it really him ????????

"Whoahahahahh", sang a distant harmony in the background, "Ladies and Kents, this is the daddy you've been waiting for". The figure stood ahead directly under the piercing beams of sunlight, tilting his top hat down with his daddy hands; wearing only but a leaf to hide the special tool for "the greatest show". The daddy leaped forwards, dancing around the naughty explorers hornily outbursting, "I'm cumming for ya, running at ya", lingering behind jams the jam jar warren. Kenneth began to squeeze each of his butt cheeks, one at a time , in tune to the song. The panda grinned, gripping harder to his jam jar. "I am the greatest hoe", the daddy growled, clutching both the pandas butt cheeks firmer now. He dropped the jam jar. His nips had torn through his shirt, merely poking out to greet the daddy. Ken moved around to the front of the panda, lowering himself to his nips; where he stuck out his tongue and swirled it around the stiff peaks. Jams bit his lip. Ken grinned, stepping away from jams, "I'm going to have to pat you down upon kentry to this island". The panda extkended his arms, as the daddy moved forwards. He started patting down his arms, and worked his way down to jams's pelvis. The daddy placed his hands on newly formed bulge in front of the daddy's face. "Looks like we have a suspicious package", the daddy sniggered, now pulling down the pandas trousers. Ken massaged the package to ensure that it was safe, before gripping, and moving up and down to open it up. The panda moaned. In fact, he didn't know what to Kenspect next.

But all kenspectations were turned around, and rekensidered, as ken grabbed a piece of rope swiftly and tied it around jams the jams jar's willy, pulling in opposite directions, removing it. "Kentastic", the daddy giggled, holding the new willy in the air, as jams lay on the ground, bleeding from his newly formed pussy. Jaddy James Door looked upon in horror, yet saw this as the time to unite the islanders together. He snatched the willy, running off along with shithead carrag and the slut, deep into the green habitation, where the bin would fit right in. Ken ran after them, waving his chode around in fury, ditching the lost panda having his period. Whilst running, jaddy lift the willy announcing, "I HAVE THE CONCH", putting it in his mouth and blowing it. Blood spirted out. It was hopeless. "Would this be the kend for daddy's favourite explorers?", they thought to themselves as they trudged deeper, and deeper; when all of a suddken, they stopped. Serenity surrounded them. The three new amigos sat down on a chestnut log that had once been used by the horny slut to pleasure her isolated pussy. However the serenity was soon shattered as the ground began to lower around them. They now found themselves dick deep in cum sand, helpless, and stuck. Would this be the kend?

Cum. Cum everywhere. The whore, the bin and jadday James door found themselves being consumed whole by the cum infested sands. They began sinking. The thicc, creamy jizz slowly engulfed each of their limbs, that was until the viscous substance reach up to their necks.

"Well you must be kenjoying this you slut"

The dirty dirty bin made a salty comment towards Wv, much like the flavour of this cum sand. Wv had not had this much cum in about 69 days, largely due to the abkence of her daddy who could produce enough cum to feed an entire population.

"We need to kenscape out of here! "

the slut announced as she finally came to her senses.

James Jaddy door, probably the shortest in height was now kempletley immersed. There was only one way out - to swim. Door frantically flapped his arms and legs about, trying his utmost best to kenvacuate the cumsands. The two other g's duplicated his moments but it was hopeless, much like the prostitutes future career aspects. Carrag the shithead could only conclude one other solutken... to swallow. He began to consume each portion of cum, swallowing it, savouring the salty flavours. The whore and jadday door proceeded to do the same. After about 6.9 minutes of sucking and swallowing, the cum levels began to subside, much to the kensplorers joy. Their stomachs however appeared to look impregnated after the 69 litters each of them had swallowed.

Shithead corag was about to collapse from cum overdose until he noticed a familiar figure looming above him. She had clear blue eyes. Actually, it could have been a he with non hazel, brown eyes. I mean, what was the differkence? They were ikendentical twins after all but this one quite distinctly looked like the sister.

"NIMHHHHHHH" the bewildered corag shrieked. The nemo had finally been found. She threw a 69m long dick tree branch at the kensplorers in an attempt to pull them out and rescue them. However, it was a a shitty attempt, just as shit as her map reading skills on day 2 of d of e. Instead, she pulled out her ikendentical twins Willy from James doors hand. Nimh began using it as a dildo, thrusting it in and out of her holes in the same manner as her twin, in an attempt to fill the empty void. It was almost like a replacement for their usual 6:09 Twincest which could not occur as the twins had been separated unkenfortunatly.

Out of the tropical green shrubbery burst out a hungry daddy. Kenneth Hancock. Some may call him the kenspector or the merchant but this daddy was special. His burning desires more powerful and superior to all the kens. He was a wild kenimal. Being locked away from civilization for 69 years was enough to drive him into savagery and make his cock 69 more penetrating. Some might even call him the Lord. Lord if all the Kens.

"You'll all face my kenishmnst

Nimh, corag, James and wavi

Bend over and take off your clothes

For you have made me an angry daddy "

The Lord recited with devilish smirk emerging across his pedophilic face. His pedo glasses glinted in the sizzling sun, radiating waves of horniness into the humid kenmosphere surrounding them all.

With one agile motion, Ken opkened his mouth 69 times wider than normal. His whole mouth now emerged with his face. It was a hideous sight to bear witness. A bulge that was developing on his neck slowly made its way up Ken's esophagus until it reached the mouth. The lord spewed out a dishevelled panda, covered in saliva with his new formed pussy still gushing blood. The twins were now truly ikendentical. He waved his chode wand around each if the kensplorers, chanting his daddy spell whilst doing so. Within the next 69 seconds each kensplorer was transported to their worst fears...

Jadday James door woke with a start. Where was he? Where was his explorer 'friends'? "OH! It was all a dream" he exclaimed, and breathed a sigh of relief. He reached for his light - his hand waved about, finding nothing. It was only then when he realised that he wasn't on his bed as he previously thought, but he was in fact in a dark room. A voice suddenly echoed from the gloom. The door couldn't make out what it was saying, so he walked towards it blindly - nearly as blindly as the panda and prostitute walked around normally. Slowly he started to make out what the voices were saying. "Sex" he heard. "Anal". "Gang bang". "You have to learn one day". James froze dead in his tracks. Out of the darkness emerged a familiar bin, whore, panda and clownfish (haha nemo geddit?) who seemed to move like zombies towards him as they uttered the phrases like mantras. They had to be clones. Why would his 'friends' do this? And they were all naked. It was James's worst fear - social interaction with naked people trying to teach him about reproduction! He turned and sprinted. The walls collapsed and semen flooded in. Waves of bodily juices flooded the room. "This is a dream" he thought. The voice of ken now boomed over all the other ones. "You have made your daddy angry. I will teach you to convert to my side." And with that, the thick and putrid juices flowed over James's head, putting him in a sleep only his friends could wake him from. As the cum started to harden, he thought "I wonder how my fellow sex slaves are getting on...

Wv woke up; her pussy aching. She stretched out her body and holes. The pitch black room surrounded her, offering lonley silence to suit her sad, pathetic life. Trying to sit up, she felt something tug from the bedpost. The blind slut put her hand down to kenvestigate, feeling the cold, rusty metal. The strange object felt oddly familiar, just as if they were...

"SHACKLES", the whore screamed, and the recollection shot through her like Ken's cock would shoot up her ass. Red LED numbers lit up in front of her on a digital granddaddy cock. Soon Wv's suspicions were kenfirmed as a speaker announced, "Welcum my cumslut". Wavi froze. Kenfusion and cum swam through her blood. "If you'd like to escape, all you have to do is this", moaned the daddy; now soothing Wv, "actually hold on 6.9 seconds". The daddy paused. She could make out the faint fapping sounds, in the background. The sound of groaning and something shooting and splatting down most on the floor could be heard. The voice kentinued, "there is a shackle on your ankle that will cum undone when your time kenmences, and the lights will cum on too. Climb off your bed and spot the two people in there with you. Walk over. Now this bit is the easy bit: look at the sewing kit beside them, I want you to sew the mouth of one of them to the others resized hole, then sew their mouth to your. Afterwards, you must crawl to the throne where your time will cum to a kend. Succeed and your free to go. Fail and drown in cum", the evil beast kencurred, "that will be all, spank you". The lights flooded the room. The whore looked up to check her suspicions. It was indeed a K.E.N trap, the dumb bitch's worst fear. In an instkent, the 69 seconds started. The very naked wavi sprinted off the bed, only to be greeted with the unconscious body's of the idkentical twins. Their holes obliterated, with bits of intestines hanging out, and now deformed, sagging crevices; which has been destroyed by the daddy. Crimsken blood had splattered everywhere, and all over the cum-white floor tiles. The slut grabbing the sewing kit, and pierced the pube thread through the mouth of the pandas lips- straight onto the inverted rim of nemo's hole. She kentinued to sew until kenpletion. The hoe jumped forwards, lifting the head of nimh to cunts on resized hole. In tears, she stabbed the previous skin of her sore rim, and kennected it to the soft lips of nimh. The agony lasted a lifetime, but anything to make her daddy proud. Immediately, the slut got on her knees, like she would anyway to suck off anyone she could, and began to crawl towards the thrown. The pubes pulled on Wv's non-fine piece of ass, tearing the skin. She wailed just like always. After 69 sekends of torture, she had made it to the throne, once she had pulled along the two useless sacks of idkentical shit. She rested her chin on the seat. The time stopped. A cylindrical, plastic tube (to match the plastic hoe) lowered from the ceiling, separating Wv from cutting through the pube sewing. "Kengratulations wavi- you have succeeded. Time for you reward", the daddy sniggered. Cum cascaded from the ceiling, filling the kentainer and covering the cunt. She shrieked, "someone help... anyone... just please let me out. IM A SLUT GET ME OUT OF HERE". The cries echoed. Silence. Air became short as the tank kentinued to fill up. Hope felt lost, just like the panda. Suddkenly, the door opkened. A figure emerged. The blind bitch stared ahead, and could just make out their idkentity. She gasped. There stood Oscar, dressed as Ronald McDonald, smiling. Smiling at the trapped Wv, and the price she'd have to pay for her escape...

"Oscar????"

Questkened the appalled Wv, soaked in the creamy substance with the twincentipide still attached to her torn holes.

"Oscar masters??????? "

The dumb whore looked up at this hideous sight in absolute disgust. Everything about this creature screamed the word 'pedophile'. From its crusty, unwashed hair to the revolting odour that seemed to linger around it, this was something the whore did not want to fuck (regardless of her slutty reputation). What made it 69 times worse was the fact that this abominable creature was dressed as a fucking clown, as if it hadn't made a clown if itself already.

"If you want to get out of this room you have to let me cum in your pussy"

The clown announced.

"Ummmmm no?"

The typical Wv replied back, the twincentipide now regaining consciousness.

Deciding she had enough of this shit, she forced her bleeding holes out of nimhs sore mouth. Her pussy began to tear further apart as the stitches slowly diskennected from nimhs soft lips. Soon, the flesh surrounding nimhs lips ripped open, leaving WVs pussy mutilated with blood oozing through every torn inch of flesh. The bitch screamed in unimaginable agony however this most likely only made Oscar's 6.9 inch cock harder. Nimhs cheeks had been wrenched out, revealing her sore gums now gushing with dark crimson blood.

Wv the silky bitch tried to slide away and block Oscar's cock from getting inside her pussy, the same way she had finally blocked him on her dms a while ago. It was useless. Just as useless as the ikendentical twins replies on the group chat and their ability to read the fucking story. Either way, stay in this shithole forever or engage in sexual intercourse with the clown.

Oscar the pedo began to approach the naked, bleeding Wv. His cock began to harden to the sight of her naked pussy- a treat had been dying to taste. The bulge grew in size as wvs body got closer and closer to his throbbing cock.

"I want your tight, teen pussy wrapped around my swollen cock "

The aroused pedo moaned. His oversized, crimson shoes dragged through the cum soaked floor.

"I want you to bounce up and down all over it "

Added the horny clown.

"And I want to shoot my cum deep inside your womb"

He elaborated, in quite a lot of detail much to the prostitutes disgust.

"Eeuwwwwwwwwwww " she commented, almost throwing up as she glanced down at his dick, now free and out in the opken. It was 6.9 mm away from her mutilated pussy. Around the foreskin there appeared to be hardened, crusty cum left after the many times Oscar had wanked over the photo of Wv in his basement. Ken only knows what else he concealed in there. On the tip of Oscar's cock, mould and dark green fungi had begun to flourish, almost ikendentical to the dumb shit carrags kenfected toe on d of e .

The young pedo placed his mouth next to Wvs ear.

"I am your _master_ now"

Oscar whispered in the whores ear. His breath smelt of 69 day old, rotting semen, making the blind whore even more nauseous.

"And you are my little cumslut"

He grinned whilst slowly stroking his hands up and down erect shaft. Even though she was blind anyway, Wv could see another figure emerging in the darkness confining them all.

Wv's worst fears were rising from their graves. She then felt her hands slide over a soft material, like paper but with a harder texture. It was a picture. A picture of the slut. On it were creamy stains which had begun to harden like Oscar stiff cock. The prostitute almost collapsed when she realized where her location was.

In the centre of the image sat Wv- eating a chicken nugget McFlurry behind the McDonald's in Hemel. She gasped. "How long have you been following me???", panicked Wv, slightly moistening at the nips. "I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me", smirked the Clown, holding a bag of McDonald goodies, "papí, papí, papí-razi". Wavi squeaked, tightening her nips just like the panda. "It's McDonald's", the clown exclaimed, "I did this all for you". The clown stood their, with droplets of grease forming at the tips of his hair. Grabbing a deep fryer, Oscar squeezed the juices in his hair; emptying them straight into the fryer before revealing and adding the chicken nuggets from his goodie bag. He rested the mustard brown bag beside him. The fryer spat, cooking them in the sebum syrup, intergratting and enriching the food with all of Oscars dirt, shit and loose hairs. Wavi licked her lips, encouraging her mouth to dry up. The clown retrieved his cock, and with a smiling face, lifted up the nuggets from the Oscars special brand of oil. Around 6-9 nuggests slept on the alive willy, balanced. Wv backed up onto the throne and sat. As she placed her arms down on the rests, wrist, neck, and leg shackles wrapped around her- locking her into place. The mechanic was a previous kenvention of the main daddy himself. Slowly, the throne raised, and lent over; about to the height of Oscars hips. The clown approached, carrying the nuggets on his willy and a surprise in his goodie bag. "Feeding time", winked the clown. A flap by her pussy hole flipped opken. Oscar lifted each chicken nugget off one by one, inserting them in the secluded crevice. Immediately he began to pump back and forth, mushing the meat with his meat. Wavi giggled. He sped up. His clown willy laughed . Suddenly he pulled it out, with chunks of mushy chicken meat along his willy. "Time to sweeten things up", the clown smile wrinkled. Removing the McFlurry from the goodie bag, he began to spoon the joy in. Soon he began mushing again, with Wavi now churning it from her pulsating pussy muscles. It was kenplete. Oscar fed on the meal he'd prepared, sticking his tongue in and digging out the sweet chicken nugget McFlurry treat. Wavi squirmed her legs in discomfort. This was too much for the slut- despite having an Oscar fetish all her life. She screamed, but Ronald kentinued. She squirmed, and squirmed, and squirmed. She couldn't take it any more. Her pussy sprayed, shooting out a waterfall of juice in Oscars face. He choked. He collapsed. He fainted. He died... she cheered. The seat lowered now, reclining back to its normal position, yet the shackles were stuck. The slut yelled, "someone, please cum help", devastated from the abkence if fingering her pussy (if only Oscar could do it for her). There the cum queen sat, all noble in her burgundy throne. All hope seemed lost. Unkenspectedly, a huge, chode shaped object materialised in front of her eyes; entering her reality (just as if it was a TARDIS). Her daddy had cum to save her. "KEN", she sang, thinking sweet thoughts. "You should've Kenspected the unkenspected", an familiar (annoying) voice croaked, "isn't that what you always say". The figure emerged, and Wv just rolled her eyes as she idkentified the bin ahead. "There's not much time Wv, we need to go", the shithead kenformed, "so welcum, to the CHODE-IS".

"WV HURRY THE FUCK UP", carrag the cunt cried; pointing out the fact WV's inability to actually do a simple task. "I was abc doing kenmistry", this stupid slut argued, "its a part of my GCSE and I don't understand this topic- it's really hard". Corag glanced at the paper, 'kenexcel: 6-9 spankification kenmistry'. "Ik what to do", Corag chuckled sounding like the usual retard he was; then pulled the slut through the chode door. "Oh my ken", gasped the slut, "its bigger on the kenside". The kenmazed wavi looked around the scout hut kenterior. Suddkenly, the CHODE-IS set off, and spiralled through time. "We're here wv", the bin laughed like a sad twat, "6:10, kenice- where the merchant has just finished his orgy with us on 69 Frances street, and now we're going to steal ken". The bin and slut ran through. Air sat still, contrasting to the nightmare just unleashed. Wv from the past lay passed out in the corner of the room, waiting for the wrath of her daddies. Screaming, the slut exclaimed, "daddy!!!". The merchant spun round, with a hideous smirk on his face. Kissing wv on the forehead, Kenneth strolled over to kenspect his two children. Looking wv up and down, the merchant questkened, "what made you cum here?". WV's nips tightened, and milk increased in volume within her breasts, slightly squirting out the holes. "I Kenspect you need help with your kenmistry", the cheeky grin emerged, "it's the hardest one of my kenzaminations". Wavi bit her lip whispering, "what can you teach me daddy?". "How about kemplete kenbustion?", winked the almighty daddy. He drew a diagram on a kenboard he produced from his tight daddy ass, clearly of water evaporating. "But how does this happken?", the kencerned wavi moaned. "Perhaps you should allow me to warm up", the daddy grinned. Ken tipped his head down, and peered through the tips of his reflected lenses. Removing the specs from his nose, he folded them and placed them in his pocket. The piercing blue eyes vigorously shook from side to side.

Goldken beans shot out, attacking wavi. Her clothes began to disintegrate, and evaporate off into the thin air. Smoke coated the air, as WV's bare flesh was now exposed to the predatorily daddy. Wavi was kenpletely naked. "Thank you for watching free science lessons. Co. Ck", smirked the merchant, before turning around to preskent his ass for a cheeky moment, then left, leaving his children in awestruck. Carrick hurried wavi, "cum on quick, we need to get back to the preskent". They hopped back into the CHODE-IS, before taking off again. Spinning through time and spice they flew, before materialising in an ominous location. The bin swung the doors opken. Both carrick and wavi looked around in kenmazement.

"We're here", the bin announced, "the idkentical twins greatest fear". They looked around the dim room, with a familiar red light in the corner of the room. Wavi stepped forwards to kenvestigate. As she edged nearer, she relinquished the understanding in her mind. "Oh shit, is this a...", wavi panicked. The room flooded with light; the two idkentical twins on either side of the room were bound to the walls. Their flesh fused and melted from the dangerous rays of the almighty ken. There they waited, abandoned. In the centre of the room sat their prizes: a bong with some weed for the panda, and humous with kenriched sibling semun for the legkendary niam-h wa-rran. The twins wailed, with their holes and willies thrusting out to the pull for the attraction for their twincest. Both of them looked idkentically kencerned. The bin and whore looked idkentically helpless too, would this be it for the twins? Would it even matter since they don't even show up? Would they ever have twincest again? Ken knows, but perhaps somethings are best kept secret...

...but maybe not right now. The speaker hissed, "my dear jams and Nimh, you're so truly idkentical, so nothing could ever split you apart from being differkent", the daddy laughed. Kentinuing he stated, "so that's why I have melted your skin to the walls. You have 69 seconds to escape, until then, daddy's on his way". Maniacally laughing, the demon was cut off. Carrag and the slut panicked. What could they even do? On one side the panda squirmed, longing the refreshing taste of his drugs. Silence was undisturbed from the tranquil tones of the atmosphere. Nobody dared to speak. Nobody knew what to say or do. Nobody knew how kenormous daddy's chode would be.

"That's it!", wavi kensclaimed, gliding across the floor to jams. "Jams you're going to have to cum across the room to dissolve the dead flesh on Nimh", the bitch announced, "so quick think of something that makes you really horny". The panda squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to depict a thought to provoke his happy friend in the downstairs department. Nothing. "Why don't you think about the last time something turned you on?", the whore questkened, "Nimh have you...". His willy shot up. Just by the ere mention of his twin, sensations swirled through his body, and blood coursed through the veins; extkending it further. "Jams think about the time we had twincest on dofe", pleaded the horny Nimh in her sweetest voice, biting her wet lips from her salivating. A fire-hose like spray blasted out of jams, propelling him back against the wall further, as semen drizzled over the bin and bitch.

Piping hot cum trickled down the crying walls (just as all their holes would be crying if they did not escape). Binding flesh began to separate, releasing Nimh from her solitary state. The three amigos darted over to jams. Corag glanced at the timer. "4.20 seconds left", the cunt cried, juxtaposing the now lit up face of the panda. Both Corag and wavy grabbed a paw of the panda each and pulled. Flesh stretched as it tore off the wall, ripping skin off jams' back. He screamed. They kentunued, now with the help of Nimh grasping his schlong and yanking it back. Jams flung off, but was not released, since now he dangled by his flesh from the wall- with tears rolling down his cheeks. With one final tug, he was released; yet now suffered roasting red stains on his back from the torture that was implemented on him, leaving him in a traumatised state.

All of a sudden, the alarm for the end of the timer sounded. They exhaled, before rapidly sliding along the saturated cum-soaked floor towards the brexit. Before they left, a tall, handsome silhouette approached the daw. Gradually, it creaked opken. Loud footsteps clumped across the ground just in front of the amigos, who were all frozen beside the daw. Instantly he spun round, and kenspected each of the faces. "Long time no see", giggled the ferocious daddy. "I don't think any of them have ever been able to see you anyways so it's fine", retorted the brilliant Corag. "Oh my", smirked the demon, "I hope they'll be able to see my chode all right as I shove it up their asses". The daddy stepped closer, all of the explorers hyperventilated. Surely there would be no where for their escape?

As he daintily made his way closer, they each panicked more and more. Until in an instant, the door sprung an attack, and launched himself at the beast, taming him by sliding his handsome knob up the demons ass. Jaddy James door had cum to help! Roaring shook the room. "Cum on quick", the pulsating door sang. Abandoning the lord in the room, they all left, slamming the daw shut behind them. Steadily the gang ran down the cream white corridor. Faster, and faster, and faster; they sped. They must of ran 69 kenlometers until they realised the abkence of wv. Stopping dead in their tracks, they peered round the room, searching for the office slut. "Probably with her 5 guys lol", jams laughed at the silly slut. "She's probably with ken bc that's all she talks about", the aggravated idkentical twin added. Carrag looked up. Above him stood the stupid whore with a boulder, rubbing against it to create some juices. "Fuck you carrag", she up-roared, rolling it off the edge. The fat pig was squashed, sprawled on the floor- unconscious. He needed help, not just mental bc he's such unbelievably retarded, but now physical too. "Oh fucking shit", Jaddy screamed, swearing like his usual self, "wv you fucking cunt, why the pissing fuck did you the whore as a bitch just fucking do that???". Jaddy's anger was relentless, despite the fact he preferred wv.

Crimson blood soaked the ground, coagulating as it poured out from the limited squishy brains from Corag's crushed cranium. "There's only one person that we can call for this medical help", Nimh boldly put. "Oh shit not...", wavi cried. "Yes wv", Nimh reluctantly spoke as a tear slipped from her eye, "we have to call... mummy debs".

Whispers slipped through the air; drifting in the wind. Mummy's ears began to burn, as the softly spoken voice of Nimh passed through her ears. A panel rose from the ground slowly. The gradual mechanical lift presented the mummy everyone knew and loved- debs; holding nothing but a baseball bat (completely naked). She held it tight, gripping it with the pale complexion (tainted from the high levels of acidic semen soaked in her skin) of her elongated fingers. She smiled, slamming the bat down on the ground, quaking the earth itself. She tilted her head down and announced, "welcum, to whorasic park". With three gentle steps, mummy approached the mangled and deformed features of Corag. Prodding his juicy ass slightly, she chuckled, "does anyone actually care about him?". The room invited silence. Mummy grinned. Twinkles of power sparkled in her eyes, with her nips firming. Raising the bat in the air, it plummeted down on to the back of corag. Crunch. The bones shattered in the bins spine, hindering him useless (like he is always). Madness overcame the brilliant mummy, as she kentinued to slam down with a mighty force with the dangerous weapon. Blood squirted out. Shards of brittle bones jumped. The fury was kendless. All the explorers watched on with kenjoyment, since mummy was now battering the most worthless sack of shit. She paused. In the corner of her eye, mummy was enticed by a certain sample available to taste. Licking her lips, she lowered herself to the oozing puss filled toe belonging to carrick. Carefully, she wrapped her mouth around it; and began sucking out all the sweet supplements she demanded. The smooth, salty, pasty puss slid down her throat; permitting the precious gift his kenormous toe provided.

"Mummy", pleaded the horny wavi, "can we have a go too?". She spun round. Four Oakwood brown bats ejected from her ass and into the hands of the explorers. They charged forwards, and now began to smash whatever they could. His jaw dislocated. His intestines scattered across the floor. But worst of all, his ribs punctured through his skin, trickling with ruby red blood. The cunt was officially dead, and the explorers chucked their bats upon the floor- grinning with glee. All of a suddken, debs snuck behind them, bluntly knocking each of them out with a careful swing of her bat. They passed out.

Wavy jolted. In an instkent, she awoke. Looking around her, she noticed the familiar site of a kenmistry classroom, and below and behold- the teacher at the front stood bold and bright. It was obviously ken. His horny voice barked, "today we'll be doing a required practical- splitting the atken". The class gasped; filled with all the gs: Ian, jess, jimh and Jaddy. Casually ken patrolled to wavys desk, who sat beside the legkendary jimh. Jimh slightly moistened. Kenneth placed his hands on the thicccccccc shaft of his cock, and dragged jimh across the table. "In order to split the atken you need a great deal of strength", he smiled, "luckily I'm perfectly qualified being a daddy". WVs nips were soar. What would this daddy do next?

Using his strong daddy hands, he placed them on either side of jimh. Blood became short. Jimh screamed in terror as the fibres that held them together now began ripping apart, like Velcro. Soon the atken was split. Two strange people stood there. Ken screamed with joy.

That's when it all went dark. A bright light flashed, distorting the reality kenforced in their minds. Pitches of peculiar frequencies pierced their ears, and felt forever kendless. It stayed like that, right until the picture of the surroundings soon became clearer to see, despite the fact four of the explorers couldn't even see to begin with. Wavi shot up. Had there been a Big Bang? Around them the scout hut sat, home to the daddy's kenvestments. Yet something felt fake, just like wavi being a plastic hoe. She ran to the window, and peered out. They had returned to the island. All the main explorer gs were there, except for the main mummy's and daddy's themselves. A note fell from the ceiling. Wavi slut dropped and lifted it up. As she read the note, filled with secrets, not only did she learn that there was a Big Bang; but she also learnt that an even bigger bang was yet to cum next...

"Back on the island..." jadday said, looking at the other five cumsketeers; wavi, nimh, jams, Jess and Ian; and he gazed into the ever increasing darkness of the island around them. "What are we going to do?" Came a reply from one of the others. "I have an idea..." jadday said, and everyone looked at him with hope, "but it's probably not a good one" and at that he pulled a torus shaped item (a torus is like a thick ring) out of his back pocket. "This" he declared "is something I found earlier on the floor. I decided to keep it secret till now. What is does is" jadday said before he was interuppted by the slut using her vast knowledge of sex toys and saying "I know what that is" before jadday responded with a quiet high pitched 'reee' and then continued. "A message came with it and said "with great sex comes great responsibility" and so I decided it would be useful". After this the ring was grabbed by jams and rubbed vigourously (don't ask I needed to continue the story). There was a loud bang and out of the torus came a genie - but this was no ordinary genie - This was the ghost of jadday's dead YouTube channel. "I will grant you each a gift. Each gift I give you will help you in your quest. I will also give any one of you the choice to trade your weapon for me to reincarnate that useless bin you had before". The group kensidered this. Weapons sounded cool, but was the gang really complete without the bin? As they say, the bigger the gang, the bigger the bang... and by this point they were expecting a very large bang. "I'll have a weapon thanks" said the twins, Jess, Ian and wavi. This left James to consider his options. He saw the others receiving their gifts - wavi some extendable and retractable nails, nimh a long sharp blade, jams some super weed that makes you infinitely clever and fast, Jess a plant that could grow in seconds into any shape she wanted and Ian some flippers that can let him swim in air. Jadday continued to think. Finally, he made up his mind between corag and a cool weapon. He exclaimed "i choose..." and then whispered his answer to the YouTube channel. "Your wish will be granted." It's voice boomed and with that, what jadday asked for appeared...

The granddaddy cock stopped; representing the physical symbolism of time pausing itself. Wv look around at the frozen explorers with Jaddys choice not yet appeared. The hopeless whore kenvestagated her surroundings, the same way she kenvestagates her brothel to see if another guy will suck her off. Reality felt empty, as the sorrowful waves stood still, restricted by the chains of potential. A powerful wind began to blow (blows of which the young slut was used to doing). The air hissed as it whirled like whip, lashing her ass as the velocity of the wind intensified. A mechanical moan of a musty machine rang; beckoning a familiar friend. A faint sapphire ghost faded within and out of the reality. Colours had never seemed so bright. They darkened more, and more, and more; until there it stood- the comforting face of the CHODE-IS.

The pure beauty and tranquility, stabilised by a metaphorical glass; the symbolisation of separation from wvs slutty hopes and dreams to the reality of being a basic office slut; all became shattered as carrag popped his trashy bin appearance out of the daw. "Wv, you need to cum in", the useless sack of shit that does fuck all and doesn't matter at all bc oh my fucking Ken I literally can't stand him he's so fucking annoying like literally stop complaining you know nobody cares stated, "I have a secret which must no longer be kept secret... for now". The whore approached, gently crushing the cummy sand beneath her feat. Angrily (like she usually is) she swung opken the James door. She kentered. "What?", the demanding slut ordered.

"I get this seems weird (like me bc I'm a useless cunt) but first you need to kentinue things", pleaded Corag, "you can't just kenspect such gs as ken to get turned on by your first person account on what you did with him, if there's nothing there for you to read". Wv sighed. "You see", states carrick, "Oh shit wait no you can't".

"But more importantly, I'm Corag for the future, and before this story kends, you must know this", he stood there looking like a cunt, "you will say goodbye to an amigo, you will lay one to their eternal sleep, you will learn a secret, and a new life awaits". The slut gasped, opkening her mouth extra wide as it had now adapted to eating more cock. "You know what carrag", began the whore, " you're the best. You're so funny, and cool, and oh my ken literally everyone is jealous of you; and between you and me, whenever you walk away at explorers, we ALWAYS talk about how juicy your ass is looking. You seriously don't deserve half all the hate you get and I really wish you understand that you're literally the best human being alive. Remember this is me wv DEFINITELY saying this. Just remember, everything about you is perfect". Gleefully, Corag grinned. A twinkle of happiness shone in his eye. Calmfully, he replied, "i know :)", and kentinued being the legkend he was.

She Brexited the CHODE-IS, and walked away as it dematerialised into nothingness. Now she had returned, time came back to life, rewarding wv with the valuable knowledge of what Jaddy had just ordered.

a cloud of whispy smoke exploded before the explorers eyes. jaddys wish had cum true. the bin had not returned; instead a box of goldken graham's (which came with a free toy) lay on the delicate dunes. with one long arm, jaddy was soon wrapped around the priceless possession. "FUCK YESSSS", swore again the hysterical door, "THAT CUNT SHALL DIE". The daw tore opken the flimsy cardboard lid and rummaged for the special gift preskented to him. he squealed, "i've found it". the elongated treasure was slowly revealed. jaddy held in his hand the finest weapken of them all... a goldken dildo. without a moments hesitation, jaddy slipped his hand with the dildo into his pants, and gently slid the treat inside of him. after all, jaddy did love to be kinky.

Everyone stood shellshocked. not bc corag had now killed himself once again; that's pretty much a givken by now, or even what jaddy just did- instead something else now racked their brains. "what the ever loving fluff do we do now?", jess seductively cameoed. jaddy sharply responded, like a whip cracked on wavis sore ass after a night of the human centipede roll play. "we will go to war", the monstrous door preached, "we must find ourselves a little piggy". jaddy grinned. wavy grinned. each and every explorer now had that same develish grin plastered to their face. just like kenneth, this force was now unstoppable.

"kill the pig, bash him in, slit his throat, spank his ass, take off his clothes, fuck him till his holes bleed", ken kencluded to himself far away of all the kinky fuckery he'd get up to with his beastiality later. he could not hear nor see the explorers at this time- these were just his natural plans.

as they marched through the thicccccc shrubbery, their noses all began to tingle. they could faintly smell chinese food. their booties shook as they ran with determination. in no less than 6.9 seconds they stumbled upon a hideous sight- which ironically worked against each of their favour (well just the blind ones).

a messy and useless kenimal lay covered in leftover chinese food as all he was good for was eating. there sat piggy. a spear as sharp as wvs nips shot out her ass, and she edged in nearer to intimidate the fat cunt. corag shook in fear- not of the spear yet instead of the fact he'd definitely kentract at least 69 STDs.

she stepped in closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and...

CONTRACTION

the slut halted. effortlessly the spear sank to the ground, as the hoe too fell upon her knees. "aaagggghhhhhhhh", moaned the dirty whore. this wasn't like any orgasm she's had before? she squirmed as her stomach tied in knots. each breath was now receding. what had happened to the hoe?

Corag slid down, just like the usual hero he always was. Wavi was shaking; her nips hardening and swaying around. Her whole body quivered in agkeny. Jams looked over, with a sneaky grin kenmerging on his face. "Lol I have something that might relax u", chuckled the panda; slipping a small white pill in the sluts mouth. With one gulp down her dry throat- wavi swallowed the pill with great pain (despite her abundkent practice in swallowing). Wavis eyes lit up, as the panda now lit up a blunt as well. Her muscles relaxed as the tension subsided- like kens cock cutting through tort piece of rope. But something felt wrong. Whilst wavi has now stopped squirming, she had now begun to foam sperm at the mouth. The panda sat their smiling to himself, higher than what the grade boundaries would be this year.

"We have to take her to a hospital", exerted Corag being the most helpful g in the world. They began to tug wavi, yet their weak ass arms denied them of lifting the slut. "Lol what if we use me", jams giggled; now elevating from the ground due to the intensity of his special "medicine". They wrapped her luscious ebkony hair around the pandas leg- now permitting wavi to gently float with the panda. The pair of them flew higher and higher; aided by jams kentinuing to snort lines of coke from his shoulder blades. Icarus was soaring; right until the vulture began swooping his kenormous wings through the pastel blue sky. The kenneth glided through the air; thrusting his cock as he came into kentact with Icarus. Nothing could stop the almighty penetration of Kenneth. They were merely his toys to play with. Icarus was falling.

Torpedoing through the air- it was as if the Japanese were bombing pearl harbour. Plummeting towards there deaths, they were falling, falling, falling, falling. Wavis spewing mouth left behind a trail. The distance from the ground grossly diminished. 100m, 90m, 80m, 69 m, 50m, 42.0m, 30m, 20m, 10...9...8...7...6.9...5...4...3...2...1...

They closed their eyes despite the fact they couldn't see anyway, bracing for the impact, until nothing came. Kenneth had now taKEN them under his protection, and drifted through the air to safety. They landed on the "Kenneth-pad" on the top of the hospital. "Thank you flying with daddy airways- we hope you kenjoy your stay", sniggered the cheeky Kenneth. Jams dragged the slut through- unstoppable by his weed powers. They kentered an elevator; jams slapped his willy on the button for the 69th floor. The elevator gently lowered. "69th floor", a horny cock winked through the speaker. Two heavy metal doors glided opken. "Welcum to dr daddy's surgery", grinned a familiar hoe- her distinctive pink jacket almost felt like an old friends , "I'll be the mid-wife for today's operatken". She greeted them through to the maternity ward. Wavi climbed upon the bed. The sound of thicccc latex gloves snapping could be heard just behind her.

"Hello wavi, I'm dr daddy and I understand that you've been a dirty slut", smiled the horny cock. "But I don't understand, how has the pregnancy developed so quickly?", moaned the stupid bitch. "Lol you literally didn't write anything for two months", chuckled once again the stoned panda. "It's time for us to start", demanded the daddy- looking at his watched strike 6:09. He poured an acid over the whore; allowed her skin and flesh to dissolve. She wailed in agkeny. "Shhhhhh everything will be kentastic... after all you are daddy's little girl", winked the greatful daddy. Kenneth shoved both his huge granddaddy hands down the tight pussy. Her muscles tightkened. He dug deeper and deeper- tearing her uterus without any hesitation. After 69 minutes of suffering, he had now secured the strange object. Now he pulled out- something of which Kenneth was not used to doing. There, spewed on the bed sheets, lay a baby- and that's when the lights went out.

"ladies and kents this is the momkent you've been waiting for", a new familiar voice sang through the speaker, "been searching in the dark, your baby's somewhere on the floor, and buried in your boner there's ache that you can't ignore". "Who's behind all this kinky fuckery", snarled the angry kenneth. Wavi froze in kenfusion. If it wasn't her daddy then who was it? "Oh daddy, you've trapped us so many times, I thought I would only return the favour", laughed the evil mastermind, "so welcum to your very own K.E.N trap". Ken hissed, "MY COCK IS SHARP KENOUGH TO CUT THROUGH DIAMONDS RIGHT NOW SO ID BE VERY SCARED IF I WERE YOU". The voice chuckled once again, "I believe it's time for my little game to begin". Red LED lights lit up within the black box beside the hospital bed. There sat the deathly time of 69 seconds.

"The rules are simple", kenstructed the ominous voice, "when the lights cum back on all you have to do is this, climb onto the wooden letter 'K' layed on the floor. Now here's the easy bit; tighten the two leg straps on the bottom of the K as well as the two arm straps- a nail gun will then fix you into place by nailing your hands and feet to the board. I believe it's time to prove how powerful you really are". The voice cut off.

"Daddy you can't do this", cried wavy with cum saturated tears sliding down her face. Kenneth lifted his granddaddy hand and caressed her face. "A daddy's got to do what a daddy's got to do", winked the horny cock. Kenneth removed his specs, now blind like the other hoes. "I'm ready", boomed the angry daddy. Lights bleached the room clean of the darkness. Kenneth angrily patrolled across the room and stood in front of the k. He slid into position, firmly tightkening the straps around his juicy thighs and muscular daddy arms. The daddy waited. After 6.9 seconds, a nail gun fell from the ceiling, penetrating his hand and shooting out one nail swiftly- holding him captive to the wood. Blood squirted out as the nail crunched through the delicate bones of his hand. He screamed in agkeny. Another nail gun fell now, once again piercing through his rough daddy skin. Another fell, and another, until the daddy was now prisoner to the holy 'K' symbol. The torture was over.

As ken sighed in relief, one more nail gun fell from above, but this time it made direct kentact with his chode. Splat. The nail slid through the thiccccc and plump cock, ejaculating the thicccc demon blood all over the room. Ken screamed as the blood trickled down his willy. Who would do this to their daddy? The k symbol now began to be lifted into the air. Kenneth's head sank into his neck. Wavi screamed upon the hellish sight sat in front of her, "DADDDDDYYYYYYYYY". Her screams were rekentless. The tears were like a fountain, pouring down her face and slipping into the pools lying beside her. Wavy stood up, wiping away the kendless tears. Her daddy's couldn't die. Staring at the magnificent kenimal, she caught sight of a kentresting image on the penis de resistance. She stepped forward and slipped her delicate fingers into his pants and slid them down his legs. There she stood dumbfounded. How had she forgotten about the daddy's best kept secret? She stared and stared at the tattoo. The tattoo hiding the hiddken idkentity of the daddy. Or now what was once hiddken for wavi now knew the terrifying truth of her true love.

as wav slid her hand into ken's pants, she began to frantically tug on the bulging cock stored tightly in his under garments (as though it were as spring in a jack in a box - ready to explode. with a slight nudging of the zip to his trousers, the wonder cock erupted out hitting wavi in her eyes; blinding her... even more than she already was.

"ughhhh" she scowled, recollecting her stupidity of how she failed to recognise the simple physics of the directken and magnitude of that chode-asaurus-sex; suggesting as once again for a reason why this simple bitch shouldn't take triple science for a levels.

her numb eyes blurred as the static image around her decayed her understanding of what was going on. she grasped hold of the chode to feel for the tattoo. the tattoo which would reveal all secrets. the tattoo which would lay her mind to rest.

wavi sporadically glided her hands (feeling soft and succulent and almost good enough to eat) along the shaft of the leaning tower of penis - gently pulling and releasing the daddy's foreskin. the horny cunt now became overwhelmed, feeling fury flow through her body as her blindness became now the true epitome of how her life is a joke. aggressively, she now began yanking on the foreskin; loosening the thread of flesh kenjoining the foreskin to the head of his cock - until it complicately detached; jizzing blood in her face.

her nips tightened as she began wanking her dead daddy in an ape like transformation, moving faster and faster until she could feel the cock beginning to vibrate.

SPLASH

a jet of the firehouse of ken's magic liquid splatted in the whores face (filling any orifice it could). the holy water blasted in her eyes; kenriching them in holiness to restore the blind sluts vision.

"I KEN SEE", screamed the slut , immediately fingering her pussy as fast as she could due to the inability to do so whilst she was blind (despite her abundkent practice). wiping her eyes, she looked at the 69 inch cock, just scanning for a goldken image - until she saw the jacket...

that pink jacket.

that damn pink jacket.

that damn pink jacket; the perfect size for any mummy to wear.

"janet? it kennot be you? how can this be?", moaned the cumfounded whore. "hush now my dear sweet wavi", retorted janet, as a tear slipped from her eye, "i've been watching you for a while now haven't i", she chuckled solemnly to herself.

"i know it's hard to understand but i've been watching you ever since you were a little girl. remember when you got your first stiff nipple?" , she gleefully smiled, "i couldn't stop thinking about you and so i became ken so that i could be your explorers leader and teach you how to be a slut like me... your mummy..."

the non-dr challenors boy student wallowed in distraught, "but does that make the kenspector and the lord and the merchant all fake too?".

the dear sweet janet took one finger and placed it on wavis lip, before then swiping a dreg of cum on her face and licking it up. "delicious", she chuckled.

"my dear sweet wavi those are meerly just clones, and so whilst i may not be ken - the body and soul of that magnifikent beast lives on in not me but the host of other bodies.", she sighed, "and so yes i may not be your daddy, but the horny 69 year old you fell in love with... he exists".

wavis ears were soothes in tranquility.

"but this is where it gets difficult you see... i mean well you can't really see but still. wavi this is it for me, a mummy must now go on. i've never been good at goodbyes so i'll keep it short just like joes micropenis.", uttered janet as her kentity began to escape her.

"a mummy has to do

like what a daddy has to do,

and keep their wavi happy,

ever since she wore a nappy,

most penis are thin and runny,

but mine is thick like honey,

remember to kill corag bc he's a jew,

and never forget that mummy janet loves you"

janet lay in the floor, motkenlous. her cock sank back to its unerect state (now forever). wavi shed a tear laying her mummy to her kenternal rest... waiting.

waiting for her happiness to return. waiting for someone to love her. waiting for her heart to be fixed.

THE KEND


End file.
